Pineapple Chicken Macaroni Salad
by curiouzkatt
Summary: oneshot fic, dedicated to SapphireAmethyst. :3


Pineapple Chicken Macaroni Salad

It was, as usual, in one of the many towns in between Changan and the West they needed to reach. An unusual town, that one. It didn't seem affected by the negative way, and everywhere they turned people were seeming to celebrate. Maybe by some strange miracle that only the Goddess of Mercy knows, this town was skipped or untouched by the negative wave.

Or maybe it was just the fact that the demons knew that the Sanzo-ikko was coming and fled days earlier than their arrival.

"An enigma not worth our time…" Sanzo had said, slightly giving a 'tch!' before lighting another one of those cancer sticks. Gojyo and Hakkai had only watched this and said nothing, looking about the jubilant townspeople. Women passed by, and Gojyo was gone in an instant. Hakkai laughed and saw a tray of food pass him, anticipating that Goku would soon follow.

"Just be back soon, ne, Goku?" he told the boy who was to his right, but when he turned, the boy was gone, and all that was left was the memory of him being there, and blinking lines forming his shape. He sweatdroped, laughing uncertainly. "Ahahaha, yare-yare desu…" Even Hiryu had flown off to some place…

And as the driver and the monk went off to find decent inn to stay, something stirred in the darkness, calculating, watching. Sanzo felt it and turned in its direction, but it was gone as soon as the feeling had been there. "Tch!" he shrugged it off, and followed Hakkai towards one Inn, and vaguely listened to the brunette negotiate, glad to know that it was one of the rare times they get separate rooms.

Out to dinner, and they had met up with the other two. Dinner was served, and even after Goku practically vacuumed the buffet, they still got take-home goodies. Some special tea for Hakkai, booze for Gojyo, cigarettes for Sanzo, and the rest of the buffet for Goku, which was a salad of sorts. Happily bounding to the inn, Goku was quick to his room, and so was Gojyo, although he was still complaining of not having to take home a girl for the night. Sanzo had whacked him with the fan before turning to his room and stomping off and Hakkai simply smiled and excused himself to prepare his special tea.

Goku, as he was wont to do, did not notice that there was someone else in the room with him and was asleep the moment he sat on the bed. The thing lurking in the darkness struck, devouring his food, then moved to target the others.

The next day, oh, the next day… everyone had a headache. Well, at least everyone that was awake. Meaning minus Goku. Hakkai did not get to drink his tea, but the reserves vanished, Gojyo hardly got to drink his booze, but the bottle was dry and empty. Sanzo was taking a bath, but they saw that his cigarettes were gone as well and Gojyo was cranky that morning, charging the saru's room without a second thought, the door coming down with a BAM!.

"Why you little monkey!" he yelled at the boy who was still sound asleep. This only enraged him more, grabbing Goku by the collar and shaking him silly. Hakkai could only try to calm him down, to no avail. Who could if the guy had a terrible hangover because of lack of booze? And besides, his voice gets drowned out by Gojyo's screaming.

At last! The boy wakes.

Alarm in his eyes, he stares at Gojyo blankly at first, then finally realizes what's going on. Gojyo was still yelling at him. "You stupid little monkey! I never thought you would, but you finally thought you were mature and drank my booze! Well, Hakkai's tea is another matter, but my BOOZE! MY BOOZE!"

"Quit your jabbering Gojyo, who took my cigarettes?"

It was Sanzo's cold tone.

Goku's eyes widened at the sight of two cranky men glaring at him. He waved his arms frantically, in a panic that only he can master in speed. "I swear to everything that is holy, good and edible, no, it wasn't me!" he blabbered. And just as he did, a hiccup, then a loud burp came from the corner of the room, and there was Hiryu, fast asleep.

curiouzkatt: wahahahahahaha!!! for my internet sister, Saph-Am. :3


End file.
